mimuwfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Michalewski, Henryk
Analiza matematyczna - ćwiczenia * Masa zadań zadawanych do domu na każdych ćwiczeniach, trudność ich znacznie większa niż zadań z kolosów. Generalnie ambitny bardzo, pedantyczność, jeśli chodzi o rozwiązania zadań. Kartkóweczki raczej sporadyczne. Jedna większa praca domowa do oddania na piśmie. Generalnie przygotowuje całkiem ok, ale trzeba chcieć i pracować dużo w domu. Tylko na koniec semestru pogrom w ocenach od ćwiczeniowca ;) * Mi się bardzo te ćwiczenia podobały, fakt że zadań sporo, ale nawet jak się nie robiło niektórych to i tak wszystko zostało pięknie wyjaśnione na ćwiczeniach, z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami :) * Nie zgadzam sie z powyższymi ocenami-pan Michalewski przez połowę drugiego semestru skupiał się wyłącznie na badaniu zbieznosci jednostajnej szeregow funkcyjnych,,co poskutkowało marginalnym potraktowaniem takich tematów jak zbieznosc całek(zajmowalismy sie nim chyba przez tydzien) czy szeregi Fouriera(wspomniano o nich przy okazji pracy domowej),Wyniki pierwszego terminu egzamiinu w grupie p.Michalewskiego dobitnie świadczą o jego zdolnosciach rozsadnego planowania materiału .W tym ćwiczeniowcu widzę jednak potencjał-pod względem poziomu samego tłumaczenia wypada całkiem przyzwoicie i przy odrobinie trzezwego spojrzenia na rzeczywistosc jest w stanie ciekawie i efektywnie prowadzic zajecia. * Powtarzając opinie powyżej, wielkim plusem i motywacją są niezliczone zadania domowe. Co prawda same ćwiczenia przebigają zwykle dosyć nudno, dr Michalewski nigdy nie odmawia tłumaczenia (często bardzo pedantycznego ;). Nastawiony prostudencko, nie robi problemów z zaliczeniem ćwiczeń, a i wielka pochwała za konsultacje, które mogą trwać i parę godzin. * 2010/2011 Dr Michalewski ma świadomość tego, że ten przedmiot nie jest ciekawy dla większości studentów, a postać egzaminu jest bardzo nietypowa. Ćwiczenia zwykle wyglądały tak, że przed zajęciami znaliśmy zadania (praca domowa), które mieliśmy omawiać. Następnie niektóre z nich rozwiązywaliśmy na tablicy. Za niezrobienie pracy nie było konsekwencji - traktowano je raczej jako materiał do przejrzenia przed zajęciami. Chętny do pomocy i nie bierze do tablicy na siłę. Bazy danych - laboratorium * Dr Michalewski prowadzi laby w sposób wyluzowany, ale daje bardzo dobre materiały i chętnie odpowiada na wszelkie pytania. Nie ma obowiązkowych prac domowych. Ustawia sztywne terminy na poszczególne etapy projektu zaliczeniowego z w miarę jasno określonymi oczekiwaniami. W wyborze tematu projektu jest dowolność, ale pojawia się sporo przydatnych podpowiedzi. Co więcej, dr Michalewski zaprosił dawnego studenta, żeby pokazał nam własny projekt jako przykład. Ponadto każdemu indywidualnie pomaga sprecyzować specyfikację swojego projektu. * Bardzo miły i przyjemny prowadzący. Nie wymaga chodzenia na zajęcia, wszystkie zadania udostepnia na swojej stronie. Nie jest wymagający i chętnie udziela wszelakich informacji. Jedyny minus u Pana Michalewskiego to długi okres oczekiwania na sprawdzenie kolokwiów i wystawienie ocen. Ogólnie duży pozytyw :) Wprowadzenie do Teorii Mnogości (monograf) - ćwiczenia * Człowiek ambitny, oprócz łatwych zadań daje też czasem trudne (a nawet bardzo trudne). Niestety grupa nie dopisała i mało kto robił w ogóle jakieś zadanie; przez to też robiło się sporo prostych i standardowych rzeczy (a przez to że przemyślanych - to nudnych). Poza tym jednak sporo ciekawych uwag. Starał się jak mógł zmobilizować grupę; no ale na siłę się nic nie zrobi. :) Jednak ogólnie było pozytywnie. * Ćwiczenia dość nudne, ale posiadające (w mojej opinii) gigantyczną zaletę --- niezliczone ilości zadawanych prac domowych. Dzięki nim człowiek na bieżąco śledził program wykładu i nie było kłopotu z egzaminem. Polecam dla tych, którzy nie chcą się lenić przez cały semestr. Wstęp do Matematyki * Zdecydowanie odradzam i sam mam zamiar trzymać się jak najdalej od ćwiczeń prowadzonych przez tego pana. Pomimo tego, że WdM nie obfituje w jakieś szczególnie trudne zagadnienia, każde, nawet najprostsze zadanie omawialiśmy co najmniej przez pół godziny (a zazwyczaj dłużej). W związku z tym mała ilość przerobionych na ćwiczeniach zadań i wielkie marzenie o poduszce, na której można by przespać resztę zajęć. A obecność sprawdzana i obowiązkowa. * Również odradzam. Zadania domowe były z nowego materiału, a wymagał od nas zupełnie poprawnego formalnie zapisu. Omawialiśmy je na zajęciach bardzo szczegółowo (zazwyczaj nie udawało się przerobić więcej niż 3...), ale w sposób nieszczególnie jasny i strasznie nudny. * Żal i zgrzytanie zębów. Jego ćwiczenia to kompletna pomyłka. Służą chyba zaspakajaniu chorych ambicji prowadzącego, bo na pewno nie nauczaniu studenta. Omawianie tematu zaczyna się od ostatniego zadania z gwiazdką, stwierdzając przy tym ze poprzednie są trywialne i nie warto tracić na nie czasu, a jak ktoś ma problemy to już musi sobie sam z nimi poradzić. Warto też wspomnieć że wyżej wspomniane zadanie od którego zaczyna się omawiać temat najczęściej w ogóle nie zostaje doprowadzone do końca ginąc w zalewie dygresji, i tłumaczeń jakiś szczególików. Podsumowując : Strzec się jak diabeł święconej wody, nawet mimo tego że dr Michalewski to naprawdę sympatyczny człowiek. * Chyba najgorsze ćwiczenia jakie miałem w trakcie swojej edukacji. W ramach pracy domowej było zadawane mnóstwo zadań ze zbioru, wybiegających tematyką o jeden, a czasem nawet dwa wykłady. Potem każde kolejne zajęcia polegają na omawianiu wybranych zadań z pracy domowej, przy czym trudno było dostrzec konsekwencję w wymaganym poziomie szczegółowości rozwiązania. Zresztą, jak ktoś cały weekend myślał, o co w tych zadaniach chodzi (nowy temat...) to potem te ćwiczenia były dla takiej osoby po prostu bezwartościowe, bo po zrobieniu 20 podpunktów pewne rzeczy już się utrwalają. Na domiar złego połowę grupy stanowili olimpijczycy różnej maści, którzy zadręczali prowadzącego (i resztę grupy) mnóstwem pytań o szczegóły, począwszy od rzeczy oczywistych aż po negację fundamentów matematyki. A Pan dr dawał się podpuszczać i przez większość zajęć machał rękami, wypisując jedną ręką jakieś funkcje, a drugą ręką je ścierając. Prośby o dostosowanie ćwiczeń do wykładu zostały zbyte, a na koniec prowadzący kompletnie odleciał, robiąc zadania zaginające nawet olimpijczyków. Podsumowując - zdecydowanie odradzam, no chyba że ktoś chce z czystym sercem nie chodzić na ćwiczenia i nauczyć się wszystkiego sam. Matematyka Dyskretna - ćwiczenia * Zadania domowe pojawiają się zwykle 2 dni przed zajęciami. Brak conajmniej dwóch zadań traktuje równoważnie z nieobecnością. Zasady zaliczania ćwiczeń zmienił po ostatnich zajęciach. Na zajęciach robione sa najczęściej te zadania domowe, które rozwiązała większośc grupy, które przez moim zdaniem zbytnią pedantyczność prowadzącego rozwiązywane są z prędkością 1/45 zadania/minute, trudniejsze zadania nie są rozwiązywane prawie w ogóle. * Pan Michalewski chyba W KOŃCU zdał sobie sprawę i pogodził się z tym, że jest kiepskim dydaktykiem i słabo tłumaczy. Wyluzowany, wręcz wyjebany, ma równie kiepską motywację, co studenci. Siedzi sobie i gra na swoim nowym padzie. Zadaje zadania domowe, koksy mówią, że wszystko oczywiste, nikt inny nie ogarnia, nic się nie dzieje. Tempo rozwiązywania zadań zółwie, bo łatwo go 'zaczopować' jakimś blefem, który on uzna jako ciekawe wyzwanie na czas ćwiczeń i skieruje uwagę ćwiczeń na ów blef, który po 1h płonnych obliczeń okaże się zmarnowany. Topologia * Brzydko się zachował dając całej grupie ćwiczeniowej max. punktów z ćwiczeń. Było to niesprawiedliwe zarówno dla lepszych studentów z jego grupy, jak i tych z innych grup, jak i prowadzącej przedmiot pani Pol.